


Your Turn

by darkandtwisted (eriklehnsherrsangel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherrsangel/pseuds/darkandtwisted





	Your Turn

**Title:** Your Turn  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Characters:** Jessica Moore, Jo Harvelle  
 **Word Count:** 443  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Disclaimer:** Both girls belong Kripke. I don't own 'em.  
 **Warning:** Femslash

Their first kiss was hesitant and unsure. Full of passion and yet slow… almost non existent. Though no one in their right mind would’ve every imagined the young blonde huntress shoved against her very own bar by a living dead girl. “Jess…”

The older blonde’s hands slid over the younger one’s body before eventually sliding underneath her shirt. It didn’t take long for that shirt to come off and be thrown somewhere else. Not that either cared where it had been thrown. Kisses were laid upon that bare skin… over every inch of it she could get a hold of.

It was like fire licking at her skin and trying to consume her. At first the kisses were soft and gentle, but after a few moments they became hot, harsh and heavy. The cool air mixed with those kisses made her very core throb and soon enough she became impossibly wet.

Blue eyes stared up into brown, at the huntress whom was at her mercy even as she slide to her knees. Soft hands reached up unbuttoning skin tight jeans before fingers slid into the belt loops and lowered them. Panties soon followed and she placed light kisses and small nips along Jo’s stomach and hips before her tongue snaked out and ran along the younger girl’s clit.

“Fuck…” Jo mutters, one hand gripping the bar counter and the other threaded into the other woman’s hair. Oh, it wasn’t like she’d not had a guy go down on her before but this was somehow different. It was unearthly. It was… Heaven. Everything seemed to just melt away.

“We’ll eventually get there.” Jess states giving a smirk before nipping the girl’s stomach and then sliding her tongue between the younger blonde’s nether lips, taking in her scent… the very taste of her. She felt fingers grip into her hair and she slid two fingers into Jo, thrusting in and out of her. The moans just spurred her on and the pace quickened a bit.

“Jessica…” Jo moans out, fingers tightening in the girl’s hair and onto the counter. Fuck… this wasn’t… she wasn’t going to last. But maybe that was the whole damn point. She felt her muscles constrict and clench around Jessica’s fingers and her orgasm was ripped from her.

The living dead girl laps the juices before sliding up Jo’s body and kissing her bruisingly hard, keeping pinned to the bar counter almost a bit harshly. “Think you just woke the neighbors and we don’t even have those.”

All the huntress could do was giving the other girl a shaky smile before a slow and wicked smirk crossed her lips. “Your turn.”  



End file.
